Actions Speak Louder
by Hikishi
Summary: What happens when the one thing you don't expect say doesn't get said, but instead you show it? 2plus1 oneshot.


Author's note:

Hi to everyone.

I apologise for the lack of updates and whatnot, but life took a very bad stumble lately and I've been searching for the will to carry on. However, here is a small treat for all of you, I would a ppreciate some feedback please.

By the way, even though I'm Little Miss Over-The-Pond-British, congratulations Mr Barack Obama, new President of the USA

Actions Speak Louder, By Hikishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I'm sure Bandai and Sotsu are very glad of this fact.

Pairings: 1x2

Warnings: Bit 'o Angst, Strange Emotional Thoughts,

Genres: Angst, Weird

**Actions Speak Louder**

"I have to go." Duo announces suddenly, resolutely, as he pulls out of Heero's grip and turns towards the door.

"Duo?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. Forget it."

He has almost reached the door when he is stopped by Heero, the man's hands grabbing his shoulders and spinning him back to face him.

"Don't run out." The chocolate haired man demands, blue eyes boring into his. "I want you to explain."

"Heero, let me go." Duo feels his breathing shorten. Heero is close, too close. Temptation and fear mix unpleasantly, like oil and water, making his gut roil. "I said, let me go please."

"Not until you tell what just happened."

He feels cornered, and trapped in Heero's embrace, in Heero's apartment, is just not helping the situation.

"Damnit Heero, get off me." The panic rises in his throat and does odd things to his vocal chords, making his voice rise. "Please, let me go!" Hysteria sets in almost immediately. "Stop it, I wanna go! Please, please, please-"

"Duo?" Heero is looking at him now, really looking, with an expression he hasn't used before. Disbelief. "Are you…."

And the last vestiges of sanity dissolve.

"You're hurting me!" Duo gasps out, shocking the both of them, Heero because he _knows_ that this isn't true, and Duo, because he's just realised he's on the trigger of a flashback.

It becomes startlingly obvious to Heero too, and he snatches his hands from the other man's shoulders as if burned. Duo, never one to pass up an opportunity, scampers out of the apartment and down to his car. Heero could very well be chasing him, but he would never catch him. Duo is a child of L2, and the one thing any orphan learns on his colony is to run flat out from danger.

He hotwires his car; quicker and safer than going back upstairs for his keys and wallet, peeling out of the car park and onto the street with nary a backwards glance.

Hours later, and Duo's still driving, directionless. He's been going over and over the night in his head, trying to figure out what happened to bring on the situation, before finally coming to the conclusion that it must have been the alcohol. For some reason Heero had felt like a drink, and Duo, being the ever obliging bud that he is, agreed.

He knew that this would happen, knew that he would not be able to hide his thoughts, not from _him_. Duo's sight blurs for a minute and he wonders what in the hell will happen if he goes back to Heero. What will happen if he doesn't and finds himself without an answer. The words play back in his head.

"_Heero, I'm sorry but I…_"

Suddenly the scene replays differently in his mind, both of them sober and serious.

"_Heero, I'm sorry but I have to tell you this…_"

In his mind's eye, he can see the Wing pilot's face, first, disbelieving. Then, dawning realisation. An almost there smile. Duo shakes his head roughly, dashing away angry tears, sure that no matter where he goes, this will always follow him, Heero will always follow him. Sharp shoulders sag in defeat. He can't laugh this one off, unless he has a gun to his temple at the same moment. The one time he couldn't put his thoughts into words, was the one time he really needed to. When did they switch places?

The car pulls over. Duo gets out, heedless of the driving rain and icy wind, and walks off, along a road leading to nowhere. No money, no coat, and only the memory of a kiss that ended his chances with one Heero Yuy.

He can't believe he's been so stupid.


End file.
